


my concern was only you (all along)

by byungari



Series: Wanna Mess™ [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park finally getting it together, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Rated teen for language, but it turned out to be hurt/comfort instead sort of?, i meant for this to be fluff, im sorry, its still fluffy though kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: To Jihoon, Woojin was his home.To Woojin, Jihoon was his sun.They wouldn’t have it any other way.





	my concern was only you (all along)

**Author's Note:**

> u can read this as a standalone but i would recommend you read [the suffering games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957273/chapters/29619828) to fully understand what's going on!!
> 
> title comes from reply 1988 junghwan's confession scene (which broke my heart;;;)

Jihoon and Woojin made plans to meet up at the boba shop near the station – the one they frequented after dance practice.

With a sigh, Jihoon opened the door to the shop and walked in, his eyes darting around the shop in search of a familiar, snaggle-toothed boy. Woojin raised his head and waved awkwardly when he saw Jihoon walked in, and Jihoon offered a small smile and walked over.

“Hey,” Jihoon bit his lips, feeling a little awkward standing in front of the boy he had pretty much cursed out not twenty minutes ago. “Have you ordered yet?”

Woojin shook his head and stood up. “No, I was waiting for you. Come on, let’s go get you your chocolate milk tea, you child.”

Jihoon grumbled a little but let Woojin lead him to the counter, where an amused Hyunmin was waiting for them.

“I was about to kick Woojin out for loitering,” Hyunmin announced when the pair reached the counter. Jihoon snorted while Woojin made a face.

“It’s not my fault Park Princess took so long to get here,” Woojin scowled, and Jihoon hit his arm lightly.

“Hey, I live farther away than you do,” Jihoon pouted. “Hyunmin, can I get a chocolate milk tea in the biggest size you have please?”

Hyunmin snorted when Woojin gave Jihoon a betrayed look. “Sure. Extra-large good for you? Any toppings?”

“Just tapioca please,” Jihoon smiled angelically and turned to Woojin. “Thanks, friend, for offering to pay for me!”

Woojin scowled but pulled out his wallet. “I’ll just take a medium black milk tea, please. With tapioca.”

“Okay, so one extra-large chocolate milk tea with tapioca and a medium black milk tea with tapioca. Anything else?” Hyunmin put in their orders. “Card or cash?”

“Cash,” Woojin sighed and handed Hyunmin the exact change and put in a couple wons in the tip jar. “Hwaiting.”

“Thanks,” Hyunmin beamed at the two. “Your drinks will be out in a minute.”

Jihoon and Woojin decided to wait by the counter for their drinks. When Hyunmin came out a minute later with their drinks, they thanked him and took a seat near the windows when they saw that the seat Woojin had been occupying previously had been taken by someone else.

They sat down and sipped on their respective drinks, an uncomfortable silence hanging over them, before Woojin cleared his throat and asked Jihoon how his day had been. They then dissolved into awkward small talk.

(Neither of them could remember a time when they felt _awkward_ around each other existed, yet here they were.)

“Are you hungry?” Woojin blurted out after they sat there in complete silence for thirty seconds. They had finished their drinks at this point, seeing how it was the only thing capable of distracting them. Jihoon blinked in surprise.

“I’m always hungry.”

Woojin gave a small laugh at this before standing up, tapping his fingers on the table twice. “Okay. Let’s get dinner.”

Some of the awkwardness dissipated at this, much to the two’s relief, and they walked around the streets a bit before deciding on ddukbokki from a nearby food stall and silence enveloped the two again. Neither of them were big talkers while eating, mostly because Jihoon was always too focused on the food while Woojin was preoccupied with trying not to spill anything on his clothes.

“Thank you for the meal,” Jihoon leaned back with a content expression and clapped his hands twice. Woojin snorted at his actions and took out a few bills and handed them to the auntie who was working.

When they walked out of the stall, Jihoon gave him a small frown. “I was going to pay for dinner, you know. You already paid for the milk teas.”

Woojin shrugged. “Might as well pay for the rest of today since I’ve already started. Where to next?”

Jihoon hummed thoughtfully before grabbing Woojin’s hand and dragging him towards the crosswalk. “Let’s go to the park. Your wallet took enough damage today.”

Woojin allowed himself to be dragged and periodically glanced down at their intertwined hands. He wondered if he was reading the signs wrong again, and if he should let go, seeing how Jihoon had no intention of doing so. When he tried to gently pry his hands out, however, Jihoon only held on tighter. Woojin felt his heart literally skip a beat and gulped. So maybe he wasn’t reading the signs wrong after all.

When Jihoon felt Woojin trying to pull his hand back, he felt his heart drop a little, but continued to hold on tight. He wasn’t going to lose his chance – he had let go of too many chances already, in hopes that Woojin would catch on eventually.

Clearly, he had overestimated Woojin’s observation skills, but it didn’t matter anymore. At least he had noticed _something_ was going on. Hopefully.

“Okay,” Jihoon let go and twirled around to face Woojin, who blinked at him in surprise. “Let’s talk.”

“Um, do you want to sit down first?” Woojin gestured to the numerous empty benches around them.

“No.”

“Okay, then.”

Jihoon crossed his arms and huffed out an angry breath. “Stop trying to stall and tell me what’s happening and why you’ve been avoiding me this past week.” His frustrations grew when Woojin continued to stay silent while staring at the ground, kicking the ground lightly with his feet. “Park Woojin.”

Woojin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before making eye-contact with Jihoon, who flinched a little.

 _Be still, my heart,_ Jihoon scolded his heart for reacting like that. This was Woojin, _his_ Woojin, who he saw everyday.

“So…” Woojin began, and Jihoon waited patiently.

“So…” Jihoon gave him a look that clearly said ‘hurry the fuck up’ when the younger tried to stall again.

“Help,” Woojin whispered, looking up at the sky as if some deity would take pity on him and split the sky open right at that second. This was clearly not happening, and Woojin could only scowl.

“Help isn’t coming so you better spill before I get angry,” Jihoon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Woojin’s face, forcing the latter to look at him again. “What’s wrong?”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to leave the park without satisfying Jihoon with what he wanted, Woojin took a deep breath before revealing _why_ he had been avoiding his best friend and partner-in-crime this past week.

“Okay, so, this is going to sound so stupid but I’ve had like the biggest crush on you since primary school?” Woojin began. The dam had been opened, and there was no stopping it now. “Like obviously we were like five when we met so I had no idea what the hell having a crush even meant, but I knew something was up when I didn’t feel any of those butterfly shit our friends always talked about. Except when I was with you.

“I think I realized what that meant around middle school? I don’t even know. I can’t remember a time when I _didn’t_ have a crush on you, so honestly I can’t even tell you when it started. All I know is that from the moment I saw you, I knew I was fucked because, God, how can someone be so beautiful? Life really isn’t fair.

“And you’re like, everything that’s good in life,” Woojin waved his hands around, emphasizing his point. “You’re smart, you’re talented, you’re a hard worker, you’re popular, you’re _so fucking beautiful_.

“And I’m just me, you know? Park Woojin, the guy who dances a little and makes a fool out of himself in class. Nothing special, especially not compared to you. Fuck, Jihoon, you shine so much without even trying and honestly I get all my Vitamin D from you because you’re just like the fucking sun, and I wish I could hide you away so I could have you all to myself, but that’s not fair because then other people wouldn’t be able to experience or see how fucking amazing and beautiful and talented you are, and I can’t do that. This world needs people like you to make it go around.

“So I compartmentalized. You’ve always been way out of my league, and I knew that if I didn’t shove these feelings down I wouldn’t be able to be your friend. I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we had over my selfish feelings – I couldn’t do that. I don’t think I can function without you at this point, to be honest, and I don’t think that’s very healthy. But what can you do, when your best friend Park fucking Jihoon, am I right?

“I always thought our friendship was too valuable to lose over something like this,” Woojin whispered. He gulped and stared at the ground, unable to look at Jihoon in the face. “I wasn’t going to do anything about it, but then you started showing signs of returning my feelings, and I just, couldn’t handle that I guess? I spent all these years thinking that my feelings were unrequited and then boom! You start holding my hand, wanting to link your arms with mine, choosing to partner with me over Sohye in science, asking to hang out with just the two of us on the weekends – I didn’t know what to think.

“I guess my brain just sort of short-circuited and told me to avoid you as much as possible until I could figure out what the hell was going on, because I literally don’t think I could’ve taken it without exploding,” Woojin winced. “Granted, this was clearly not the smartest decision I’ve made in my life, and I’m sorry that I hurt you. I really didn’t mean to, and I’m sorry.

“Sorry for unloading all this onto you,” he mumbled. “And I’m especially sorry if I was reading the signs wrong. I understand if you want space after this.”

Woojin fiddled with his fingers while waiting for Jihoon to respond. The latter’s face was frighteningly blank while his eyes were stormy.

“Are you done?” Jihoon finally said after a minute of silence. Woojin looked at him in surprise.

“Uh, yes? I think so?” Woojin bit his lip in confusion.

“Good.”

Jihoon reached out and wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck and forced the taller boy down. Woojin’s eyes got impossibly wide when he felt Jihoon’s chapped lips against his own. He froze with his arms out in front of him, unsure of where to put them. Before he could do anything, however, Jihoon pulled back.

Woojin couldn’t look at Jihoon in the face, and his eyes darted around everywhere – looking at everything _except_ for Jihoon’s face. Jihoon, on the other hand, burst out into laughter, causing Woojin’s gaze to snap back as Jihoon buried his head into Woojin’s shoulders while shaking with laughter.

“Why are you laughing?!” Woojin yelped, feeling a little hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon said as he tried to stop laughing. A few giggles escaped him but he succeeded after taking a deep breath. “You were just so red. I’ve never seen you blush that hard before, and it took me off-guard.”

“ _You_ were taken off-guard?” Woojin demanded. “Imagine how I feel right now!”

Jihoon sobered up quickly and stood up straight. “Woojin.”

“What,” Woojin scowled bitterly.

“You’re stupid.”

“Thanks,” Woojin said flatly, giving his best friend the most deadpan expression he could muster. “As if I don’t hear that enough from you.”

“No, seriously,” Jihoon gave Woojin an exasperated expression of his own before reaching up to grab his face and squishing his cheeks. Woojin stared at him in shock. “You’re so stupid. Are you blind? I’ve been in love with you since you shared your animal crackers with me on the first day of preschool, and you thought your feelings were unrequited? Do you know how many hints I’ve been dropping these past few years? _I asked you to go to our 8 th grade dance with me, you dumbass._

“And what the hell do you mean I’m out of your league? What do you mean you’re just Park Woojin, the guy who dances a little and makes a fool out of himself in class? Woojin, do you know how many kids look up to you, how many of our classmates want to become your friend? I have tiny little underclassmen come up to me literally after almost every dance rehearsal asking me about you, asking if you’re _finally_ going to give into Taehyun hyung’s demands and perform a solo for our showcase.

“I know we always tease you about your mistakes, but honestly that’s because without your mistakes you’d literally be perfect? Everyone and their grandmothers know how fucking hard working you are at everything you do. You’re an amazing dancer, you’re smart, you’re a great brother, an amazing son, and you’re an incredible person. Anyone would be lucky to call you their friend, and honestly? Being your best friend is literally _the_ biggest accomplishment in life.

“You say you probably can’t function without me, but have you ever considered the fact that it’s the same the other way around? Last year when you were out sick with the flu for a week I was a fucking mess. I had people come up to me and ask if I had the flu too – it was that bad. Even Seonho pointed it out and that kid doesn’t notice anything that doesn’t have to do with Minhyun hyung.

“I’m not too good for you. If anything, _you’re_ the one who’s too good for me. How can I even begin to live up to you? Everyone knows how selfish I can get, especially if it’s what I want. You, on the other hand – you’re so fucking generous that it worries me sometimes. I see you helping our underclassmen with their homework when they come up to you. I see you helping Guan Lin with his Korean homework whenever you see him struggling. You’re so willing to help others even if you’re also struggling, and I don’t understand how someone can be so willing to help without a second thought.

“Woojin, I’ve been in love with you since day one. You’re an idiot, and I can’t believe it took you this long to realize it. Although I guess I can’t really talk, since I didn’t really notice until recently either.”

The two stared at each other, with Jihoon still squishing Woojin’s cheeks.

“Do you mean it?” Woojin whispered after what felt like hours passed in silence. Jihoon nodded and gave Woojin what he thought was the most beautiful smile in the world – a smile that was reserved for him and him only.

“I do. I meant every single word,” Jihoon whispered back, leaning in a little. He lowered his hands to rest on Woojin’s shoulders instead before wrapping them around his neck again. Woojin leaned in slightly to rest his forehead onto Jihoon’s and smiled so brightly that Jihoon was momentarily shocked how truly beautiful Woojin was.

Jihoon closed the gap between them and Woojin didn’t waste any time this time. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist, bringing the elder closer as he deepened the kiss. They parted after a while, but stayed close, their foreheads still leaning on each other’s.

Jihoon giggled when he saw how red Woojin was again, eliciting a whine from the younger.

“Park Woojin,” Jihoon began with a smile. “My partner-in-crime. The light of my life. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Woojin gave him that impossibly bright smile of his before pecking Jihoon on the lips. “Yes… but only if you pay for the movie we’re watching tomorrow.”

Jihoon paused before blinking up at his boyfriend (boyfriend!!) in confusion. “We’re watching a movie tomorrow? Since when?”

“Since now, doofus,” Woojin sighed. “I was trying to be smooth and ask you out on a date but you ruined it. Thanks a lot.”

Jihoon laughed and knocked his head onto Woojin’s lightly. “Woojin, love, you will _never_ , and I mean _never_ , be smooth. I’m sorry, but those are the facts.”

“Rude,” Woojin huffed, feeling offended. He smiled, however, when Jihoon giggled and gave him a short kiss.

“But okay, I’ll pay for the movies tomorrow since you paid for the milk teas and dinner today.”

Jihoon smiled up at Woojin who returned it with a smile of his own. “I’ll walk you home?”

“Okay.”

They left the park hand-in-hand while discussing which movie to watch tomorrow. Woojin wanted to watch the latest Avengers movie while Jihoon wanted to watch the Quiet Place. They bickered until they arrived at Jihoon’s house and parted with a goodnight kiss.

Tomorrow, Woojin would let Jihoon have his way and watch the Quiet Place while Jihoon would relent and let Woojin drag him to a traditional Korean restaurant instead of the chicken place he wanted to go to.

Not much would change. Their dynamic, for the most part, stayed the same save for the occasional kisses here and there and the hand holding. Woojin would quickly learn that Jihoon abhorred PDA but didn’t mind cuddling when they were alone while Jihoon would learn that Woojin felt reassured by even the smallest touches.

There would be arguments every now and then. The yelling, the hurtful words, the door slamming – there would be times when their friends would worry that they would go to far.

But Woojin would always come back and say sorry and kiss Jihoon’s tears away. Jihoon would always turn around and bring Woojin into a tight hug with apologies and promises of trying harder.

To Jihoon, Woojin was his home.

To Woojin, Jihoon was his sun.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a little angstier (is it even angst idk) than i meant it to be;; i originally had it to be light-hearted and fluffy but sometimes the story just writes itself ya feel
> 
> i wanted to explore 2park's dynamic and relationship more here because i can't really do that in TSG since it's a chat fic lolol  
> also i changed some parts compared to what i had on the chapter 22 notes!!
> 
> please let me know if there are any mistakes!!  
> i hope you enjoyed!! ^^


End file.
